The Verão Archipelago Conflict
This is a story that takes place before the battle at Marineford. Told from the perspective of various crews from their arrival to the final confrontation to decide their fates. "Come readers and join us as we raise anchor and set sail for adventure". ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Episode 1 Devils Dream As the wind blew on a warm sunny day a man that is deathly pale stands on a dock and looks out to the horizon, watching the activity in the ports of the ships coming and going. He took a breath of the fresh sea air and laughed. Pale Captain: Ah Grantaire come tell me what do you smell in the air," he asked without turning around as a heavy set man approached him. The man looked confused and gave his captain an odd look, but sniffed the air anyway, since he knows his captain hates repeating himself Grantaire: I don't know Kris the scent of salt water, the smell of fish on the market"... He stopped mid sentence as a seagull flew by and unfortunately for Grantaire a wet splat landed on his shoulder. Grantaire: "Ugh the smell of those blasted seagulls" he said wiping the wet poop off his shoulder. (Scene stops and Kris is shown in red) Narrators voice: Captain ,Kris "Pale Captain" De Vull , Bounty Not available --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '' Kris shook his head as he turned and saw what happened and laughed at the sight of his first mate's misfortune'' Kris: No Grantaire it is the smell of destiny for today is the day I will be a Shichibukai. After all, we have taken down many crews and turned some over to the marines" he said, turning back to look out at the sea. Grantaire walks toward Kris and stands beside him leaning on his ax as he looked out to the sea. Grantaire: Yes that we have and in doing so made many enemy's all over the place. I am just glad we never ran into a Yonko" he said. Kirs: his beard "Yeah any way tell the rest of the crew to keep an eye out for any Pirates that might seem worthy enough to turn over to the marines" he said as he walked away. Grantaire remained silent and nodded as he looked out to the sea for a few moments. He sighed and picking up is ax he went to inform the crew of their orders as a black spec appeared over the horizon. Kris walked into the tavern and sat at his table as a pint of ale was placed on his table. Taking the glass in his hand he leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on an unused chair and took a small drink. Kris: "Ahh, this is the life just doing nothing and getting rewarded" he mumbled as he took another drink from his mug. As Kris was enjoying his drink Grantaire just finished relaying the orders to the crew. As he was about to leave the harbor he looked and saw that a ship was getting closer. He looked at the flag and his eyes went wide as cannonballs. He quickly turns and ran toward the center of the town to inform Kris.As Grantair ran, he came upon a sailor. Grantaire: "Hey, you listen up there is a ship coming that belongs to a crew of strong pirates when they dock keep an eye on them and report anything to Kris understand" The sailor backed away from Grantaire but nodded his head and rushed to the docks. Once he was out of sight Grantaire entered the tavern and walked up to Kris. Grantaire: "Kirs I have something you might be pleased to hear" Kris looked up from his drink and stared into Grantaire's eyes Kris: "Oh really and what's that" Grantaire: "Shortly after you left a ship appeared on the horizon and I believe I recognized the jolly roger"" Kris: "Oh, and which one is it" Grantaire: "I am not certain, but it looked like those rebels from that new kingdom that the World Government took over" Kris thought for a moment as he finished his drink Kris: "I see then send someone to keep an eye on them" Grantair: "I already did" Kris: "Good then gets some of your men and tell them to report any other new arrivals" Grantair: "Yes, Kris" With a grin Kris got up and walked out the door, followed by his first mate "If it is them, then taking them down along with any other high risked crews will guarantee me becoming a Shichibukai he thought as they left the tavern. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next Episode in this exciting arc The Verão Archipelago Conflict Pt 2 Category:Asa12